Raze 3
Raze 3 is game made by sky9 Games and is a sequel to Raze 2. It was made within 3 months and was released on July 10, 2014 Description Customize your character and arm yourself with a vast array of weapons, equipment and abilities and fight Aliens, Zombies and Robots to save the earth alongside some of your men. Or become the enemy and fight to destroy it by becoming the Aliens. Story Like its predecessors, Raze 3 has two campaigns with different stories: one of the humans fighting to save Earth, and one of the aliens fighting to conquer Earth. Each campaign has 15 levels. Human Campaign The overarching story is of a squad of Raze soldiers who discover an alien presence left on Earth with the zombies left over from events of Raze 2. The aliens have been clearing zombies from their slums hidden in Vietnam in order to activate a new super weapon: the Harvester. While clearing out a mass of zombies, an alien arrives, much to the team's amazement. They believed that the aliens had been wiped out years ago. After eliminating the zombies, the team tracks the aliens in a mysterious underground facility. There, they accidentally let some aliens hear them, and were attacked. In the battle, the aliens were fought off successfully, and the team recovers vital information, as well as a strange machine that was causing tremors, when they are rescued by an ERT soldier. The ERT soldier took them above ground, when some of the ERT personnel sent to find the Raze unit turn into zombies. After fighting the zombies off, the aliens are trying to escape with the machine. The unit boards the ship that the aliens are traveling on, and launch an attack. But soon, the ship crashes and the team must defend themselves until evacuation arrives. They are covered by sniper fire from Ghost as the team evacuates with the machine. They bring it to the private labs in the sky to be studied. However, the machine ends up causing some specimens to go berserk, killing the scientist and getting out of their containment units. The player takes care of the "infected" specimens alone, and then goes with the Raze unit to gather plant samples on the ground, which is now covered with alien life that has been converted from original Earth species by the machine, also known as the Harvester. The samples are brought back to the labs, but the aliens have found out where the Harvester is kept. An all-out attack is launched, but the Raze team couldn't manage to fight back and the Harvester is stolen. The aliens tried to activate the Harvester as well as fend off humans trying to stop it. The Raze team eliminates all aliens and destroys the Harvester by exploding it, but this triggers a leak in the system, spilling out glowing blue liquid pouring onto a still-surviving alien. The alien grows nearly double in size with extreme damage resistance, as well as obtaining an ability to control time. Knowing this, the Raze team tries to kill the super-powered alien as they could ,only to be brought back in time, even far before the humans discovered the presence of aliens. The alien tries to kill an ERT soldier (the player) by strangling them. But Ghost, at which time unveils her true identity as a female, shot the alien with a sniper rifle, disabling the alien completely. The aliens were later kept at bay, and the ERT soldier, with the knowledge from the future, warns the military about the Harvester. They later would remove any existing threats before it could cause harm. The ERT soldier continued fighting and became a living legend that led the Raze team throughout the years of victory. Campaign levels: # New Recruits # The Cleanup # Old Friends # Strange Discovery # Freedom # Day of the Dead # Flight 815 # Sky fall # Wreckage # Sniper Support # The Lab # Nightfall # Abduction # Armageddon # David and Goliath Alien Campaign The story involved in the alien campaign is nearly the same as in the human campaign, but viewed from the alien perspective. Campaign levels: # The Beginning # Cleansing # Last Push # Hold your Ground # T-14 Terminator # Initialization # Extract # Interference # Crash Site # Computer Virus # Rightfully Ours # Payback # Offensive Strike # Final Phase # Time Warp Weapons Main article: Weapons Raze 3 features new weapons, some of which are derived from the first 2 installments. The player can carry a max of 5 weapons during gameplay that are divided into Side Arms, Automatic Weapons, Close Range, Long Range, and Explosive. Raze 3 has a total of 49 weapons, 10 of which are Premium weapons. Non-Premium weapons can be unlocked and bought by obtaining stars and credits from completing campaign level(s). Raze 3 also features a weapon upgrade system that can increase a weapon's stats. The upgrades also require certain a amount of stars and credits to be unlocked. Side Arms # M9 Barrett # M22 Lusa # Punisher # Kite # Vamp Charger # Photon Blaster # Hand Cannon # Early Retirement (Premium weapon) # Golden Gun (Premium weapon) Automatic Weapons # Assault Rifle # Bubble Blaster # Assault Bouncer # Hail Storm # Devastator # Acid Cannon # AAR # Jack Rifle # Chain Gun (Premium weapon) # Bumblebee (Premium weapon) Close Range # Shotgun # NV # Burster # Zapper # Terminator # Blunderbuss # Blaster # Flamethrower # Sledgehammer (Premium weapon) # Precog (Premium weapon) Long Range # 50. Cal # Pulsator # DMR # Barracuda # Shocker # Railgun # Barret # Holy Grail # Gauss Rifle (Premium weapon) # Tubular (Premium weapon) Explosives # Rocket Launcher # Shredder # Grenade Launcher # Thumper Mk V # Accelerator # Rapid Rocket # Eggplant # Flare Gun # Fishbones (Premium weapon) # Dream Launcher (Premium weapon) Abilities As with Raze 2, Raze 3 also features abilities and equipment that can enhance the player's performance during the battle. There are 14 Abilities (with 3 being Premium contents) and 15 Equipment (with 3 being Premium contents). Each ability and piece of equipment and their respective details can be found in this page. Updates May 9, 2014: Raze 3 is announced by Sky9 Games. June 7, 2014: Weapons, customization, the heads up display, and a new credit system are revealed. June 23, 2014: Sky9 Games announces the game is complete and plans to release on June 26, 2014 on NotDoppler and ArmorGames. June 26, 2014: Raze 3 is postponed to July 3, 2014 for performance issues. July 3, 2014: Raze 3 is postponed to July 10, 2014 for performance issues. July 10, 2014: Raze 3 is released on NotDoppler and ArmorGames. For more info visit www.sky9games.com/blog/ Trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDwOamnlbj4 Trivia * Raze 3 is infamous for being the laggiest installment of the Raze series (arguably the laggiest of all Sky9's games), but understandably so. It is a complex program with complex graphics. However, an average PC on Google Chrome receives regular lag spikes that can last several full seconds, even with all in-game settings optimized to run as fast as possible. Sky9Games has made no official announcement regarding the lag, nor have they said anything about a future update that would optimize the program's performance. * There is also a faintly written Half Life 3 logo in the background of the first level. * Unlike the previous games the player is playing as a new Raze character as the main player in Raze and Raze 2 were killed in action. Credits Game Design Addison Rodomista Programming Justin Goncalves Art & Animation Michael Sleva Voice Acting Sean Chiplock Music Waterflame Rocket Race The Chase Monsterbreaks Symphony Of Specters The Meeting The Kings Summit Epic Trailer Track Juice-Tin Sad Robot Allegro120 Spy Sponsor Sky9 Games Armor Games NotDoppler Category:Characters